No Typical Fairy Tale Princess
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione and George go to the masquerade ball, but someone pretends to be George, and he is intent on proving his worth.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

School: Durmstrang

Year: 4

Theme: Your task is to write about a duo that uses brute force to get what they want!

Prompt:

Main: [Quote] "Someday you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." - C.S. Lewis

Additional:

[Object] Firebolt

Romantic Pairing] George Weasley and Hermione Granger

Note: Different interpretation of the Yule Ball

Task 10- Beauty School- Lip Gloss: Write about someone/something that's cute but annoying.

Yearly:

Scavenger Hunt: Write 2019 words exactly

365 Words: [Word] Costume

1000 Prompts: 337. [Action] Fighting with someone

Monthly:

Disney Challenge: "My little baby, off to destroy people."

**Trope of The Month: Trope:** Mistaken Identity May

Prompt: Word: Afraid

Book Club: Eva — (color) turquoise, (dialogue) "This isn't happening to me.", (object) heels,

Amber's Attic: "That makes no sense."/"It would if you were smarter." - **5 bonus points**

Film Festival: [Plot] Competing for someone's attention

Seasonal:

Days of the Year: 1st April: April Fool's Day - Write about Fred or George Weasley

Amanda's Challenge: Klaus/Diego - Write about siblings.

Word Count: 2019

_**No Typical Fairy Tale Princess**_

Hermione was sitting in the library, focused on her books in front of her. She knew George would soon come and find her, and then all thoughts of studying would be forgotten. Harry had told her he found it strange that she and George had become so close and started dating, but during these serious times, who better to pick than someone who makes her laugh? George had taken the time to woo her, and she agreed immediately when he asked her to the Yule Ball.

"Hey, princess," George said, sneaking in behind her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" Hermione queried, already packing her books away.

"Because you're my princess," George said simply. She just smiled at him, sometimes there were little things he did that annoyed her, but overall he made her happy, so some things she was just willing to overlook.

* * *

The masquerade ball was less than a week away, and Hermione needed to find the perfect outfit to dress-up in, the masks they wore would be charmed so that nobody could recognise anyone, she supposed it made it easier to let your guard down and have fun, and the teachers didn't need to worry about fights breaking out. George had insisted she go to the ball dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, the irony wasn't lost on her. George had said he would be going as the Beast from after the transformation, and that was all it took to have her convinced.

She went to Hogsmeade with Luna, intent on finding the perfect golden yellow dress and matching golden heels. Luna had decided to go as "Little Bo Peep" and had a simple dress, a cane, and a fake sheep. Ginny giggled at their costume choices, insisting that just because she had no date didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She was dressing up in skin tight leather with a black mask, and neither of them had to ask what inspired this drastic transformation.

Ginny and Harry had broken up, nobody was quite sure why, the stories didn't match up. Harry said he had told her he was interested in men. Whereas Ginny insisted she walked in on Harry having a threesome with the Patil twins. Hermione didn't tell her friend that Harry's version made a lot more sense than hers, because she loved Ginny despite her faults and wanted to be a good friend to her. But the point was that Ginny was out on patrol for a new victim, and what better outfit to make it happen than Catwoman. Luna had been asked by Neville, to a lot of people's' surprise, and of course she had said yes, perfectly content to be going with her friend and having a good time.

Eventually the three girls found their perfect outfits and spent the rest of the time wandering around, poking in the different shops and just enjoying the girl talk and the day away from school. The day went by way too fast and soon the girls were on their way back to the castle.

* * *

When the night of the ball arrived, Hermione insisted she would meet George there, and for once he didn't fight her on it. She was dressed in gold from her mask to her heels, with just a dash of glitter eyeshadow. She walked into the hall that was decorated in a beautiful assortment of blue, silver and gold. She had Catwoman on her one arm, Little Bo Peep on the other—complete with the fake sheep. The girls split up then, Luna walking towards the punch bowl, and Ginny going to see who would dance with her. Hermione spotted 'the Beast' prince standing casually against the wall.

She was surprised that George was standing alone, he had told her he and Fred would arrive together. "Hey there," she said to the prince, leaning in to give him a quick hug.

"My princess," he responded, bowing to her and leading her out onto the dance floor. They didn't talk, instead they just spun around on the dance floor until she needed to take a break and go get some punch. She motioned for them to go towards the snack table, and as soon as she turned around she spotted another prince—in the exact same costume.

It didn't take her long to realise that she had spent the last half an hour dancing with the wrong man. It was clear the other prince (the one standing next to Superman) was actually George, but that meant she had no idea who had been so gently swinging her around on the dance floor. Her mouth was open in shock.

"This isn't happening to me," she insisted as George and Fred walked up to her. "George, I didn't know," Hermione said as soon as he was within earshot—but he wasn't listening to her.

He walked right up to the imposter prince and swung a fist at his head. The other prince, clearly not expecting this, took a blow full on the nose. "Oh Merlin," the prince exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall appeared from nowhere. "All of you, out of my sight!" she exclaimed angrily.

It seemed like none of the professors felt like dealing with their quarrels tonight, and Hermione knew that meant that punch wasn't the only one that was going to be thrown that night. The imposter prince removed his turquoise mask, and his blond hair and pointed features quickly became visible.

"Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed, horrified.

Out of all the males in Hogwarts, there was only one Pureblood idiot she despised more than any other. Her normal instincts against fighting went out the window when she noticed the guy that called her a _Mudblood _was the one that was dancing with her and acting so charming.

"You ferret," Fred exclaimed. George also removed his mask to reveal his ginger hair and a murderous look on his face.

"Princess, you go back to the common room, me and this idiot," he gestured at Malfoy, "are going to be settling this, Muggle style."

"That makes no sense," Malfoy bit back at him.

"It would if you were smarter," he countered. "So the rules are simple, no magic, last one standing wins."

"Why would I agree to that?" Malfoy asked haughtily.

"The same reason you would pretend to be me, you want her, and you can't handle the truth," George said.

Hermione laughed, but seeing the serious look on Malfoy's face made her stop.

Hermione was in shock, Malfoy couldn't possibly be interested in _her_, could he?

"Well done, Weasel, you figured it out," Malfoy responded, bloody nose and all. This knocked the air from Hermione's lungs. George gave her one last kiss, again sending her off to the Gryffindor Common Room. "My little baby, off to destroy people," Hermione chuckled before bending down, removing her heels, and walking back to the common room with them in hand.

* * *

Malfoy used a rolled up tissue to stop his nose bleeding, cracking it back into place. Malfoy heirs can't afford any imperfections. While he trailed behind the twins he wondered how on earth he was going to manage to get out of this one. Crabbe and Goyle were still at the party and he had no way of getting in contact with them. He couldn't have imagined things would go this badly.

When he and the Weasley twins reached the grounds, he did some quick thinking, "I am all for this random act of savagery to win her heart, but what if we change things up a little bit?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't really want to listen to you, but what do you have in mind?" George asked reluctantly.

"A race," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"I still think you deserve a good beating," Fred added.

"A broomstick race, you versus me, the winner gets to court Granger," Malfoy insisted.

"What an idiot," Fred said. "You are a snake, and even if you win, Hermione wouldn't want you." George nodded in his agreement.

"Then what is the risk? Here we have a genuine chance of getting into trouble, whereas all you need to fear is the loss of respect from your girl and the embarrassment of getting beaten by a Slytherin," Malfoy continued.

"You're on," George said, "but this is for kissing my girl." He said and smacked him right on his jawline, while Fred smacked the other side.

Then the twins left Malfoy lying on the floor in agony. George went to go talk to Hermione. The more he thought about this idea, the less he liked it. The only way he could possibly win a race against Malfoy would be with a proper broom, maybe Harry's Firebolt. When George reached the Gryffindor common room, he didn't look like they had a fight after all, and Hermione was relieved, she honestly didn't see the point of them fighting over her like a princess in a tower.

"You came to your senses I see," she said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"You are my boyfriend; you don't need to stoop to his level. I am not some prize to be won," Hermione continued.

George was quiet at this, he wasn't quite sure how to make her see it his way.

"You know how in fairy tales the prince always rescues his princess?" George said suddenly.

"Oh George, I am too old to read fairy tales," she responded in exasperation.

"You are, are you?" George shot back, then boldly grabbed her around the waist, spinning her in the air in a big romantic hug.

She gave a slight giggle. "Of course, I am," she replied, ever the stubborn one.

"I see," George said, pretending to consider this seriously for a moment.

"Well then, maybe someday you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." Hermione shook her head at this response.

"What have you not told me?" Hermione said, noticing her boyfriend's odd behaviour.

"Well, we didn't fight, but we are having a broomstick race," he said, not managing to look her in the eyes. "Oh George, no," Hermione said. She was clearly disappointed in his attempt to try and impress her by beating the person she most disliked in the entire school in a broom race, which he had no chance of winning. The school brooms just didn't hold a candle to Malfoy's Nimbus 2001, the only thing that could take it was Harry's Firebolt.

"Come on then, let me save my prince this time," she said and the two wandered off to go find Harry and relay the urgency of what was to come.

"Yeah, my pride is at stake," George said, linking arms with his girl to go and find their saviour. They found Harry at the Quidditch pitch, polishing said Firebolt.

"Out for a romantic stroll?" Harry said, pausing as he saw the serious expression on the couple's faces.

"Not quite my young friend, we need your assistance in a quest that is most important," George said. Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "What did I say about the fairy tale references?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I need to beat Malfoy," George said.

"Sounds fun, how can I help?" Harry responded easily,

"I need. . . your Firebolt," George said slowly. Harry laughed easily.

"Of course. You know I will help you to beat that git," Harry said sincerely.

* * *

The day of the big race arrived, and word had gotten around that it was going to be Draco Malfoy against George Weasley. Millions of rumours were floating around, but only a select few really knew why these two were facing off against each other. Some Gryffindor's knew it was because of Hermione Granger, the Slytherin's that joined the crowd only knew what was shown on the surface—Slytherin versus Gryffindor. If only they knew the truth; one of their own craved freedom from the shackles of their heritage.

The race was close, but in the end, the winner was George Weasley holding Harry Potter's Firebolt in hand.


End file.
